cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of Independent Nations
Bold text This alliance is defunct Charter Alliance of Independent Nations Charter I Membership To apply for membership you will need to fill out this forum on our off site membership forum. - Nation Name - Ruler Name - Team Colour - Link to Nation - User name on CyberNations Forum - Previous Alliances - Recruited By II Government The actual governing is being done by electable Ministers and deputy's. They together form the Board of Ministers. The Board is the day to day government of Alliance of Independent Nations. Integrity Council is a board of eight elected members that server a one-hundred-eighty day term with a maximum of two terms that makes sure that other departments do there duties in a orderly fashion and that corruption does not take place. Departments There will be a minster appointed to each department and the minster will govern the department as he or she sees fit for thirty days and a max of four terms. -Foreign Affairs - Manges press release and other public information -Internal Affairs - Manges the circulation of internal information. Makes sure that everyone gets the right information -Military - Manges the military makes the military decisions -finance - Manges the cash and aid -Member Relations - Manges recruitment forums and member statistics and members status -Economics - Manges the economics of the alliance makes sure all players are trading and making money. President: A non-elected role in which the founder gets some say in all departments and organizations in the government III Military and Wars Members can engage in a battle with approvals from military leaders. If a member is attacked then they must immediately give the Military Department the report in which will be handed to the Foreign Affirs apartment which will ask for a 120% repay of the damage. If the attacking nation fails to comply it will be given the proper departments in which they will decide what to do next. Nuclear Weapons Members have the right to launch nuclear first strikes when dealing with rogues only if the rogue is unaligned or has been expelled from his/her alliance. You must get approval before using nuclear weapons on other nations. IV Elections All members will get a fair vote in the elections of the Alliance V Charter Changes All changes to this charter will be voted on by the Integrity Council. at Least 5 members must agree on the change for it too take affect. All Members will have to agree to this charter if you disagree you may leave without penalty. VI Leaving The Alliance Members will notify the Member Relations department of the Departure from The AOIN and will pay 60% cash and 60% tech to the alinace for leaving the Alliance. Those that don't comply will be dealt with harshly. VII Charter Effectiveness The Alliance of Independent Nations charter does not operate unless 90% of the positions are filled. When these positions are empty emergency power will be given to 1-10 elected members to run the alliance in the time of government crisis and to few leaders.